


My way

by ThunderFrost2012



Series: Purple&Black [2]
Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Chases, England - Freeform, Escape, Explicit Language, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Introspection, Jessica wants revenge, Killgrave fears Jessica, Language, Light Bondage, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Sequel, Violent Sex, more to come - Freeform, newcastle, pissed-off Jessica, rating will increase, some more violence again but in a good way, sort of torture, those two will be my death, violent kiss, worried Killgrave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22533259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderFrost2012/pseuds/ThunderFrost2012
Summary: Sequel of ‘24 hours’.Jessica is mad at Killgrave for what he did to her; he’s utterly aware of that and tries to put as much distance as he can from her.But will it be enough to stop her?Besides… what are Jessica’s real intentions?Thanks to this prompt from the Italian ‘Red Challenge’:‘Are you here to kill me?’‘Maybe.’From chapter II:**Kevin was still a bit caught off guard, but that kiss had turned him on a lot.He brought a hand to her face and she didn’t stop him.“Jessy, can’t you see what happened? What keeps happening between us? You can profess you hate me as much as you please, but the truth is that you always come back to me. I repeat it to you, we are inevitab…”“Shut the fuck up!” She cut him off wish another slap, this time to his left cheek, before pulling him by the shirt collar and kissing him once more.*
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Kevin Thompson, Jessica Jones/Zebediah Killgrave, Jessica/Killgrave
Series: Purple&Black [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601446
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	1. I: AKA Homesick

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything, save for the crazy ideas in my degenerated mind! 
> 
> Hellooo, thank to whoever put kudos to '24 Hours' (even bookmarks, really? *O* <3 ) 
> 
> here's the sequel, enjoy!! ;)

  


[/>  
](https://imgbb.com/)[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


  
**Part I: AKA Homesick**  
  
At least, Killgrave had kept his word.  
At the end of the twenty-fourth hour, Jessica felt a sort of flow of energy overwhelming her entire body, a regenerative adrenaline rush.  
Her powers had come back.  
  
Finally, it had been a piece of cake to her to break those damn handcuffs and leave the room.  
  
Once she had crossed the threshold, the girl had noticed that, by a sort of kind permission, Kevin had left on a chair her commando boots and her leather jacket was hanging on the back of said chair.  
There had been nothing to do for the unfortunate delivery guy, who was lying dead over the stairs  
Jessica had made an anonymous phone call, to get sure that someone would retrieve the corpse and offer him a proper burial.  
  
Another innocent victim on Killgrave’s wicked list.  
Jessica wouldn’t allow any other name to add to that list.  
  
Once she was outside, Jessica had pulled her jacket tighter to herself, in the attempt of warming herself a little bit, but it barely covered her waist and she cursed herself for not choosing to wear something larger that covered at least the upper part of her thighs.  
Like Kevin’s jacket did. That bastard should have left his jacket to her.  
  
She still felt like she had his smell all over her, as when she wore it. That oh so pleasant mix of a high fashioned eau de cologne, probably an Italian or a French one, one of the finest bourbon and…. peppermint.  
  
That wasn’t the proper time to recall such stuff, she had to think about a way not to get a pneumonia!  
  
No matter what, the main point was that Jessica wore only her slip, in the cold of that New York night.  
At least, she wasn’t defenceless.  
On her way home, she had lost count of the black eyes and the broken ribs she had left to the men who dared to make way too heavy advances or, even worse, didn't keep their hand to themselves.  
For the record, some of them had found themselves with a sprained wrist.  
  
They would have thought twice before pestering a girl again.  
  
Okay, maybe Jessica had given vent to her rage way too much. She still felt so damn angry. How could Kevin deceive her so bad? Until he had ruined everything … that had really been a nice evening.  
  
That was the real thing she couldn’t forgive herself for.  
  
She had crossed the last block, which was oddly calm, and she has sneaked through the ramshackle elevator, well, not as ramshackle as her front door, that still need the umpteenth reparation.  
  
Almost going through the motions, she reached the shower.  
  
As it’s easy to picture, it took her very little time to undress herself.  
  
She spent a noticeable amount of time under that hot shower that made her feel warm again.  
  
Maybe her main goal was to wash away the traces and the memories of the previous night; although she knew they were indelible in her mind and, that’s even worse, she wasn’t even so sure she wanted to put them in the ‘awful memories’ section.  
  
Sure, she could have dressed up and go hunting Killgrave; but she was too tired for that and she found more consoling to grab a bottle of cheap whisky and took some generous sips before going to sleep.  
This time there was no danger of rolling over and touching a certain someone.  
  
************  
  
In that exact moment, said certain someone wasn’t sleeping at all, all engrossed putting his stuff into a suitcase.  
Well, making someone else do that for him, and very carefully. He was so fond of his stuff.  
  
Particularly of that purple and black baby-doll and that spicy filmed video he had obtained, merrily coming back from that building.  
He would have watched it in that precise moment, but he had other priorities. He had to escape, as soon as possible, as far as possible from _New York_.  
For a moment he was tempted by the idea of going to _New Zealand_ , but then he changed his mind. It was a tad too exaggerate to cross hemispheres.  
  
There was a place; a place that not only could do the trick, but where Kevin also had oh-so pleasant memories.  
  
When everything went so well.  
When he was happy.  
When they were happy.  
When Jessica was his.  
When he could control her.  
When he could still make her love him.  
  
It wasn’t true love, Kevin was sadly aware of that, but he made due with the illusion.  
  
Neither was love the night before, those almost twenty-four hours they spent together. Not love, sure, but it was something.  
  
Physical attraction. Chemistry. A hate that, no matter all her efforts to keep professing it, also hid something else.  
  
It hadn’t been only sex… oh well, form his perspective, Kevin preferred considering it ‘making love’.  
There was all had happened before that and after that. That continuous teasing each other, but also opening to each other with those sincere revelations; that complicity they had always had.  
Maybe it would have taken time for things to improve, but Killgrave could have time.  
  
He knew something for sure. Powers or not, Jessica always came back to him.  
They were inevitable, he had told her so that night, at the police station.  
She would come back to him even this time; there was only a little difference.  
He didn’t want her to come back.  
Not so soon, still in the heat of the moment..  
  
To piss Jessica off was always dangerous.  
To enrage a temporary powerless Jessica was potentially dangerous.  
  
Killgrave gazed at his expensive watch: it was almost eleven o’clock.  
  
To enrage a Jessica that, not only had got her powers back since already a couple of hours, but now knew she wasn’t under his mind control anymore… well, that to Killgrave was like to sign his own death sentence.  
  
If it really had helped to bring them closer somewhat, even just a tiny bit more; Kevin would have signed it other thousands times.  
  
Now it was necessary to disappear, at least for a while, let Jessica’s anger subside, wait for her to realise what he had done and why.  
After all, he had put her in a condition of absolute advantage … well, sure, after taking a little advantage of the situation he had created.  
  
Kevin had just the time to be sure that his father was taken away, in a safe, secret and unconquerable place and that nobody among his crew talked, not even under the most sadistic torture; they would torture themselves rather than betraying their master.  
  
At least they would do that for twenty-four hours.  
  
The research to amplify his powers were suspended, due to matters of vital importance.  
  
Killgrave asked for his stuff to be taken to his car and he went inside, heading towards the airport, with a clear destination in his mind.  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
That morning, Jessica reread more than once that sheet of paper she had written. She folded it, leaving it on her desk, in case someone would look for her.  
  
Trish, first of all.  
  
Malcolm, that was another possibility.  
  
  
Maybe even Hogart. No, on second thought it was better if she didn’t show up. Jessica never completely trusted that climber lawyer.  
  
Probably it wasn’t the bravest idea to give a sheet of paper the task of explaining what she went to do, where and why.  
  
Jessica in that moment didn’t expect to be brave, she wanted to be prudent.  
She didn’t want to involve them. They shouldn’t have followed her. They shouldn’t have interfered .  
Especially Trish, with her tendency to be a heroine, much more than Jessica.  
  
It was infinitely better to act on her own. Alone. As she had always preferred to act.  
One quick glance at the corridor, to be sure no one was in the nearby and then she left, with her shoulder bag filled of what was strictly necessary.  
  
She had looked for the first of Killgrave’s henchmen who was available.  
She hadn’t any trouble finding one and even less to knock him out. She had been lucky because she had found him all alone, in the middle of his daily patrolling.  
She had approached him by stealth and made him inhale a handkerchief soaked with chloroform. The man had fallen senseless on the ground, instantly.  
  
This was the best way to prevent him from becoming violent, not with her - she definitely knew how to defend - but with himself.  
  
She could easily figure out what Killgrave was able to request and that was an innocuous way to keep him safe.  
The hardest part was to wait until late evening when Killgrave’s effect finally faded out.  
This 24 hours thing really started bothering the hell out of her.  
Once the bodyguard finally recovered, it took very few time for her to make him talk. She just had to display a little part of her power to make the man realize that maybe it could be even more dangerous and lethal than his employer’s one.  
  
“He went to the airport and took the first flight to England; I swear it’s all I know!” The man had confessed, still rather shocked.  
“If I find out that you lied, I will look for you again and be fucking sure I will find you. And this time I won’t confine myself only to a simulation of what I could do to you!” the girl threatened him, but she already knew he had told her the truth.  
  
“England, uh? Oh, poor sweet guy, you must really be homesick!” she considered, sarcastically, as she headed towards the airport.  
Yeah, sure, England was a tad vague as info, but she had the feeling she knew where he could have chosen to go.  
She had immediately excluded London, too banal, too obvious.  
In addition, she suddenly recalled a specific place during her months of captivity, maybe the calmer, the most serene one, with less arguing, less unpleasant situations, less episodes of abuse of power from Killgrave over her.  
  
“Okay, Kevin, let’s see if you are really _that_ homesick!” she thought out loud, ready to fly to _Newcastle_.  
  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
Once she landed there, she took her time to admire that arched bridge she had loved at first sight.  
She had wanted to jump on it and enjoy the breath-taking view, but Killgrave hadn’t allowed her to do that.  
He didn’t want the attention that such a thing could have brought. That’s what he had told her.  
  
But he couldn’t control her anymore, so why shouldn’t she have taken advantage of that?  
Said and done. With an agile - and mostly supernatural - jump, she had reached her goal and she was enjoying the amazing view, the _Tyne_ _River_ and the whole town she could dominate from on high.  
Not very far from that spot there was the _Millenium Bridge_ of _Gateshead_ , with its even more peculiar structure.  
Ironically, she knew that once in a while that bridge turned purple, as a tourist attraction.  
Among all the colours in the world, just that one!  
Oh, c’mon, it must have been only a coincidence, Killgrave couldn’t be megalomaniac up to that point… could he?  
Damn sure, he could!  
  
Jessica allowed her the privilege of taking some breath-taking pictures with her mobile, before reminding to herself she hadn’t come there to be a tourist.  
She jumped down like it was nothing and she headed towards a place where she would find him for sure, if Killgrave really was in that town.  
  
  
She wasn’t wrong.  
She had been lying in wait for almost half an our in _Queen Street,_ across _Quay Ingredient_ , when she finally saw him reaching that quaint brown and yellow building.  
Why should she be surprised? That was Kevin’ favourite coffee house and more than once he had praised their _Eggs Benedict_ ; she also tasted them and agreed with him.  
  
Her instinct had not fooled her and she could have bet that he was staying at their former house in _Shieldfield_.  
Oddly, a house they had lived together in for a while… that hadn’t fallen to bits.  
  
She would let him eat in peace. After all, best surprises come after dinner.  
That would give her time to be sure he stayed really there and how many people were guarding him.  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
Killgrave was staying in that house for real and the people watching over him were quite numerous; but Jessica had already found a solution and she would set it in action at sunset.  
A blowgun that launched darts filled with tranquilizer.  
One by one she hit all her targets and they fell down in the darkness, as silent as possible. Her favourite way.  
  
  
All the guards outside were knocked down, she just needed to give the same treatment to the staff inside the house. Three people: the umpteenth bodyguard and two waiters. She had observed them all day long. There was no one else and Killgrave was in the living room, watching TV.  
Tiptoeing in the most silent way possible, Jessica reached her destination, while she took a look around. That house was exactly as she remembered it: white furniture, quite aseptic, very minimal. Just the way he liked it.  
  
“Frederick, Gretel, Robert? Why are you keeping so silent? Speak the fuck up!” the owner of the house roared. Maybe he was already guessing that something was wrong.  
  
He rushed towards the corridor, only to see his trusted employees senseless, lying on the floor, with Jessica standing in front of him with a cocky grin on her features.  
  
TBC  



	2. II: AKA Almost raped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica gets her revenge... her way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hellooo again.  
> thanks for kudos, keep 'em coming ^^  
> also HUGE thanks for commenting this <3
> 
> Still need a beta, anyone offering? ^^' In the meantime, forgive my bad English

  


[/>  
](https://imgbb.com/)[](https://it.imgbb.com/)  


  
Chapter II: AKA Almost raped

  
“Oh, fuck!” Killgrave gasped, feeling like a deer in the headlights.  
“Hello, baby, aren’t you happy to see me?” She said, before grabbing him by the shoulders. She lifted him easily and casted him forward.

Kevin landed in a bad way on his modern design coffee table. Unlucky for him, it was entirely built with metal. Not a soft impact at all.  
  
“Ouch!” He massaged his back and left hip, trying to recover, but Jessica lifted him once more, this time in order to smash him again the wall, making his head hit it.  
“Are you here to kill me?” He asked her, with true terror in his look.  
“Maybe.” She shrugged, enigmatically. “By the way, that was for knocking me down with the tranquilizer.” she explained, right before slapping his right cheek.  
“This is for handcuffing me!”  
“Ouch! Help me! There’s a crazy girl assaulting me!” The man tried to rescue himself the only way he knew.  
  
Jessica burst out laughing, scornfully.  
“Summon who-the fuck-ever you please, I’ve made them all sleep soundly. Even the neighbours. You are at my whole disposal!” She sneered, before kicking his left shin.  
“Ouch!” The man whimpered again.  
“This is for removing my powers!” Jessica went on with her furious revenge and then she pushed her knee between his testicles.

“And this is for lying to me, you, bastard!”   
Of course, she hadn’t use her super-heroine power, she had acted more like a normal woman with hurt pride.

  
Sure, it was a blinding pain for Kevin and it took a while before he recovered from that blow.

“I… I didn’t lie to you, can’t you see? What happened between us two nights ago, the mutual exposure, the oh-so-sensual dinner, all the erotic games, our private confessions, that making fun of each other so natural between us… it was all real!” he defended, earning nothing but another violent push against the wall that left its marks on him.  
  
“Real what? Real how? You made me believe you also took your power off, you, fucking asshole!” She snapped, raising her fist, but without hitting him this time.  
“You can’t really get it, can you? The real lie would be not cheating you, making you believe things were like this for real; instead I revealed the truth to you, I got in the game, I stood up for it, I rolled the dice. My only fault is that I used a little lie to make you figure out a big truth.” He murmured.  
  
She stared at him in confusion.  
  
“Quit this fucking mind games!” she snapped, intentionally confining herself just to skimming his temple, with a fist that created a hole in the wall.

  
Kevin chuckled, despite his current situation.  
  
“I can’t, they’re my _raison d'être!”_ He declared before she pulled his hair in a way that was everything but gentle.  
“And fucking quit speaking French, too!”  
  
Kevin stared at her intensely. He had noticed a flicker in her, something had changed.  
Sure, there still was her huge desire for revenge, obviously, but there was something else, too.  
Maybe not all was lost.  


“ _Pourquoi, ma chérie?”_ he replied on purpose, devouring her with his eyes. His tongue was pushing against his teeth, as if he was waiting for something.  
  
It was too much for Jessica.  
  
She pushed herself against him, kissing him hungrily.  


“Because it turns me on so damn much!” She revealed against his lips, while she took his jacket off, throwing it on the sofa.  
  
“I thought it was my damn British accent!” He whispered, feeling more comfortable in that whole situation. He emphasized his accent, on purpose.  
  
“Yep, that, too, you goddamn teaser!” She growled in deep frustration.  
  
She resumed kissing him and then she bit into his tongue until she drew blood.  
  
“Someone had mentioned ripping tongues off… I could execute that order, even if a bit late.” She teased him.  
“Butth I sshaid … _yourr_ tonguuue…” he protested, with the top of his tongue that still ached, especially when he had to pronounce certain consonants.  


“Well, I could re-elaborate it my way…” she kept bluffing.  


After all, a Killgrave who couldn’t talk would be a Killgrave who couldn’t do any damage to anyone anymore… but it was a way too drastic solution to consider it.  
  
“Oh, c’mon, relax, I was just joking. I’m not going to fall to your level!” She calmed him down.  
  
Kevin was still a bit caught off guard, but that kiss had turned him on a lot.  
  
He brought a hand to her face and she didn’t stop him.  
  
“Jessy, can’t you see what happened? What keeps happening between us? You can profess you hate me as much as you please, but the truth is that you always come back to me. I repeat it to you, we are inevitab…”  
  
“Shut the fuck up!” She cut him off wish another slap, this time to his left cheek, before pulling him by the shirt collar and kissing him once more.  
  
“Forget your shitty fantasies about me being your fucking perfect Princess! This time it’s me 100%, let’s do this my way!” She warned him, before ripping his oh-so-pregiate damask cotton grey shirt.  
  
To be pissed off at her for that was the last thing Kevin was thinking at that moment. He was too bewitched by her so he allowed her to do whatever she wanted.  
He had to admit that it was very exciting.  
  
“Oh, yes, my darling, I see that it’s you…” he murmured, filling his eyes of her and her outfit. It didn’t match his tastes, of course, but if suited her.  
The commando boots Kevin made her found outside the door, a pair of light blue, ripped jeans. A white short sweater, perfectly hidden by the leather jacket, still closed.

  
Jessica grabbed his arm and threw him on the sofa, reaching him one second later. She straddled him, dealing with his pants, so impatiently she made the button jump.  
“Hey, easy, panther!” He protested, although he was in a situation where he could do nothing but enduring.  
He hadn’t the chance of knowing such wild side of Jessica’s before, but he was so fascinated.  
  
The girl temporary got up, only to take her jeans off, without any poetry, kicking them on the floor, along with the boots.  
She got rid of her jacket and her sweater, too, remaining only with the grey long tank top.  
She resumed taking proper care of Kevin and it was enough a quick and deep work of her hands for him to be hard and fully erected, ready for her.  
Jessica took her panties off, letting his hard cock slide inside her, all at once, and then she began riding him, faster and faster.  
In the meantime, she tortured his nipples with her teeth and tongue and her nails scratched him everywhere, leaving long, red traces.  
  
“Jess… Jessica.. Jessy, baby…” he moaned in a mix of pain but mostly pleasure.   
He tried to match her rhythm, but he wasn’t so sure it was fully human.  
  
A last, powerful push satisfied the girl’s senses.  
She immediately parted from him, as soon as she figured out he was about to come.  
She would have never allowed him to come inside her, he would have to be content with the sofa.  
  
“Such a naughty, naughty boy!” She scoffed. “I don’t envy the poor guy or girl whom you’ll force to clean that mess!” She kept humiliating him but Kevin was still too worn out and puzzled to strike back.  
  
“C’mon, follow me!” She dragged him - not very gently - upstairs.  
  
She perfectly recalled that the bedroom was there. She opened a cupboard, finding exactly what she was looking for: his beloved ties.  
  
She grabbed a couple of them and went back to him.  
“Pants. Off. Now!” She ordered.  
“Is it already time for the second round? I must admit that first you took me so violently that… I felt almost raped.” He mumbled, still clearly bewildered, maybe also due to the bruises and the blows.  
“Well, welcome to my world, maybe now you know how it feels, asshole!” She retorted.  
“I’ve never hit you!” He shouted at her, taking his pants off.  
  
At least he could save them from the girl’s rage.  
  
“Dammit, Kevin, I’ve already explained that to you: the best hotels, the best restaurants, the best locations and the best dresses don’t make it less violent than it actually is!” she remarked, hard-ass.  
“Well, I didn’t say that I didn’t like it before.” He pointed out with a crooked smile. “And I know that, going back to those days, deep inside you enjoyed that, too.”  
  
“Imagine what the fuck you please!” She rolled her eyes at the roof, before pushing on the bed a practically naked Kevin.  
She easily straddled his waist with her legs and made him lay his arms behind his head.  
She was fast to take the ties and she used them to imprison his wrists among several knots, very tight, impossible to undo, thanks to her supernatural strength.  
“See, bastard? Silk against your skin. No fucking metal of your damn, cutting handcuffs. I care about you!” She made him notice,  
“Sure you do!” He scoffed. “What about the fact that you made me look like a sieve?”  
  
“You just deserved it!” She shrugged. “And I even went easy!” She added, making Kevin’s eyes be wide with astonishment.  
  
“But you’re definitely right about something,” Jessica murmured, pinching affectionately his cheek that still ached due to her previous slap. “Purple suits you!” She evilly sneered, hinting at the current colour of all his bruises.  
  
“You’re lucky because I accept anything from you. You could even cut me everywhere with the razor-sharp blade of a knife and I would keep smiling at you, professing my love for you, Jessica!” He stated, as serious as never before.  
“Oh, please, don’t give me such tempting ideas!” She disguised her true reaction with that witty remark.  
  
Truth was that she was impressed both by his statement and look, he seemed so sincere.  
  
“Nevertheless, I still feel like torturing you oh-so-much, that’s why I asked myself … what’s the thing that would drive you as crazy as possible?” She said, taking off her tank top, so long it could have been a minidress.  
  
And then she was utterly naked, just like him.  
She knelt on the bed, in front of him, well aware that he couldn’t touch her.  
Quite the contrary, she began touching herself, giving pleasure to herself, in front of him. She caressed her face, slowly, lowering her hand to her neck, she played with her own nipples, she tickled the trail of soft skin that lead to her belly, as her hand went further and further down.  
  
“Ooohh, Kevin!” she called out his name, when she managed to give herself an orgasm.  
Eyes closed, bended head, arching back as she nibbled her own lips, in a state of pure ecstasy.  
  
Jessica had never looked so beautiful to Kevin as she was in that precise moment. She was there, naked, a few centimeters from him, equally naked. She looked so horny, so lustful, so ready for him… and he could do nothing about it, no matter how hard he tried to break free from his silky imprisonment.  
Jessica wasn’t lying: that really was the ultimate torture.  
  
“Alright, I guess my job here’s done.” She got up from the bed, as if nothing happened, wearing her tank top again. “Oh, no, wait, there’s still something missing…” She added, as she started to open drawers and fumbling through them. “Oh, c’mon, you must have it somewhere.. ah-ah,bingo!” she grinned, when she found what she was looking for.  
  
“I’m taking this with me!” She stated, waving in front of his eyes the purple and black baby-doll.  
  
Kevin smiled, even more when she bent over him for one last, deep and intense kiss. “Woe to you if you dare giving me such gifts again!” She threatened him with a punch strong enough to make the right corner of his mouth bleed.  
  
Jessica drew her mobile out of the pocket of her tank top.  
  
“I’m not you, I’m not filming you, but I’m going to save this among my favourite memories!” She warned him, before taking a picture of him, naked, roughed up and tied to that bed.  
  
“Who is the real villain?” He accused her, rolling his eyes at the roof.  


“I’m going back to New York and something tells me it won’t take you so long to reach me there.” She informed him, walking towards the door.  


“What? So won’t you even set me free?” Kevin protested, tugging at the ties, uselessly.  
  
“You should thank me, because I’m too good and I didn’t even gag you. Although it would be so fun to see how you would manage to solve this situation, without your powers, if I prevented you from speaking.” She mused.  
  
Kevin feared a lot that eventuality, but then he figured out that Jessica was only bluffing.  


“Just one thing, honey: when someone from your staff recovers and you shout in order to make them free you, even if they see such gross, indecent and awkward show, there’s no need to make them gouge their eyes out. Just politely ask them to forget what they have seen. Please, don’t choose always the gory way!” she advised him, before leaving the room.  


Downstairs, a proud, smug and satisfied Jessica was wearing all he clothes she had scattered around the living room, ready to sneak off in the night.  
That was before her eyes fell on that purple jacket on the sofa. That jacket that smelled of him so damn much.  
“I’m taking even this away with me!” she decided, collecting a further souvenir and smelling its expensive fabric.  
  
Upstairs a tied, beaten up, pumped and dumped Kevin was particularly amused, as he passed his tongue on his bleeding lip, chuckling.  
  
“Jessica, my darling, there’s no two without three.”  
  
\--   
  
THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did you enjoy it? ^^’  
> I really hope I kept them both IC, pleease, whatever you think, let me know.
> 
> Well, Kevin’s last sentence leaves room for another sequel, I can already spoil the prompt: 3:00 a.m. :) 
> 
> Tell me if you would like to see those two again, so I’ll know if I should take my time to translate it, lol

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really, really hope you liked it.  
> Kudos are loved and welcomed, but comments are what make me smile ^^  
> really, it takes nothing more than one minute to write 'good' or 'awful' , lol, will you give me one minute of your precious time?  
> I accept even critical comments, of course, I know I need to improve.
> 
> And mostly I know I need a beta (again!)… anyone offering (I guess it’s better if they’re not authors but any type of beta is more than appreciated ^^ )?
> 
> Do you like this Kevin? Do you like this Jessica?  
> Any idea of what will happen? ;P
> 
> You’ll find out next time, well.. if there at least someone who cares, of course ^^’


End file.
